Hotel of trouble
by Kafira-chan
Summary: Mai makes a new friend but what happens when they come up with a plan that satsfises them both? Trouble persues. LinxMai NaruxOC Supernatural in it too. Oh theres gonna be AyakoxBou-San.
1. Meeting Sabina

_I don't own Ghost Hunt or Supernatural. Great now I want to cry. Way to bring a person down._

Her name was Sabina Rose and she was a psychic though she tried to keep that under wraps, especially from her "brothers". Her father had been a demon hunter, as had been all his friends and their children and they tended to despise anything paranormal. That included psychics.

When her father died she was taken in by one of her father's friend's sons. They were awesome and tried their best to take care of her though they were often out on hunts for months at a time. They did their best to keep her out of the hunts, wanting her to have more in life then they had. It was because of how much they wanted her to have a normal life that she kept her own hunting expeditions secret.

Sam and Dean never expected anything of her hunting when they moved to Japan, hoping to allow her a more normal life though they would be gone for longer spaces of time at a time. They even bought a nice house for her to live in, enrolled her in a school, and all that good stuff. Lets just say they tried to be good parents but… they both sucked at it.

"Sabina, you had better be good and not do anything to get kicked out of this school." Sam said in his oh so sensible voice. All things considered Sam was the more mature one of the two… actually of the three.

"I didn't do anything to get kicked out of the last two schools! I stand by the fact that the first boy slammed himself into the wall and gave himself a black eye. Where as the other one broke his own arm." Sabina's voice was calm as she lounged on the love seat in their new home. Her nose was buried in a book while Sam and Dean settled into lecture mode. 'Great, just what I want to listen too. Time to zone out."

Across town from the zoned out Sabina the SPR's members were on a case in a four story hotel. Once again Mai had managed to get hurt yet again but this time it hadn't been her fault, or at least not the fault of her clumsiness. Not this time, yet no one believed her.

Mai locked herself in the library under the false pretense that she was doing research and her homework. She didn't want to face her friends right away after getting hurt again, especially when they wouldn't believe her that the staircase had moved. She swore it hadn't been there moments before she was tumbling down the stairs at a breakneck speed. All they would say to her when she tried to bring it up was how she could have hurt more than a couple ribs and that she needed to be more careful.

Anger and hurt fought for dominance inside her. They should have known that the staircases moving was a definite possibility seeing how the person who came to them with the case had warned them that objects moving at random was ought to happen. He had told them that anything from doors to whole rooms where known to move. What made it so difficult to believe that a staircase would appear out of nowhere, right under foot?

Mai, with tears in her eyes and a heavy heart fell into one of her Gene sleeps, the type that pulled her into the spirit realm. Gene was there to meet her with his normal warm smile that seemed to always grace his face, that was until he got a good look at Mai's face.

"Mai, what's wrong?" his voice was filled with the worry he was feeling. Mai's eyes filled with tears.

"I ended up falling down a flight of stairs and I tried to explain to everyone that the staircase hadn't been there to begin with but no one believes me. They just keep telling me to be more careful." As she remembered how they had acted anger froze the tears in her eyes again as she looked up at Gene.

"One of the spirits trapped here was one of the builders of this hotel, he is the one who rearranges the things so it is no surprise that the staircase moved. It wasn't you fault this time." Gene gave her a hug when they suddenly heard a popping sound behind them. Turning Mai and Gene saw a light red haired girl with shoulder length hair, purple eyes, and she stood about 5'7. It was Sabina.

"Hey Geney my boy. Whose your friend?" she seemed bored yet she waggled her eyebrows at Mai and Gene.

"Sabina this is Mai, the girl I told you about. She works for my brother. Mai, this is Sabina, her brothers are demon hunters and, as you can see, she's a psychic that's been popping up here for the past month." Gene introduced the girls who smiled at each other warmly.

"It's nice to meet you Sabina." Mai said, her earlier sadness forgotten at the chance to make a new friend.

"It's nice to meet you to." Sabina grinned. "I had to escape my brothers' lecture. Why are you here? Not that its not a wonderful place to be with charming company!" She said with a completely straight face as Mai started laughing. Gene glared at the redheaded girl.

"Thank you so much. You are such a charmer, much like a snake I must say." He grinned. "Mai is here because I help her with cases, which she is on one."

Mai nodded with an almost sad look on her face. "Yeah. Unfortunately I have to go back and spend time with the oh so charming Naru and the rest of the gang. I don't really feel like bothering with them." Mia actually seemed depressed at the thought of going back though she knew she couldn't stay there for much longer before her body slowly began to shut off.

"You have to go back though Mai, you know what will happen if you don't. Plus Noll will go crazy without your tea." Gene informed the sad Mai as Sabina stood nearby with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Why don't you go into my body and I go into yours? That way neither of us have to deal with what we don't want to deal with right now." Sabina suggested, eyes bright. Mai couldn't help perking up at the suggestion.

"Could we really? I mean that would be awesome if I didn't have to go back right away. I was trying to avoid them by locking myself in a room but I know that won't work forever." She looked so eager and happy even Gene gave up the protests he was about to say.

"Yes we can do it. We'll need Geney's help but we can manage it. Are you up to give it a try?" Sabina asked, excitement twisting her insides in knots.

"YES!!!" Mai yelled. She looked eagerly at Sabina. "Is there anything I need to know about you before we do this?"

Sabina nodded. "My brothers, Sam and Dean, they don't know I'm a psychic and I would like to keep it that way. I'm reading a book right now at home but when you arrive if you just stand up and walk away they should leave you alone. You can head to my room, its top floor, last room on the right. Anything I should know?" They both seemed eager to do the switch.

"Um. Not really. They all know about my dreams. The only thing is stay away from Lin-san. He is mine.. He just doesn't know it yet. And please don't tell him I said that!" Mai panicked, realizing what she had said. Sabina smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. Ready to do thi… Oh wait, Gene needed to say something about the case right?" Sabina and Mai both turned to look at the young man in black. It seemed they had forgotten he was there.

"GEEE thank you, you two. Way to make me feel warm and fuzzy inside." He said sarcastically before his tone turned serious. "There are many ghosts in this building, most are harmless enough but there are a few you should worry about." The library in which Mai had locked herself came into view around them. Gene led the two girls over to a stack of books in the dark recesses of the library. "In these books lay the answers to this case." His voice was all grim and eerily before suddenly brightening, completely on the other end of the spectrum. "So what do you need my help with to switch bodies."

"When I pop in from Mai's body I'm going to need you to bring her here seeing as you told me she can't do it herself. She just doesn't have that power. So it falls to you. Got that?" Before Gene could even get a nod or a word in edge wise Sabina and Mai both disappeared into each others bodies.

Sabina came to on desk covered with books and to the sound of someone yelling Mai's name from the other side of the locked door. Sabina looked around, slightly disoriented before settling into the body she was in. She got up and headed towards the books Gene had showed her and Mai, wanting to get a jump start on reading them while she had some peace and quiet..

"MAI OPEN THIS DOOR!! MAI! ARE YOU IN THERE!?" a man's voice yelled from the other side. 'Well maybe not peace and quiet..' Sabina thought with a small groan.

"HOLD ON ONE MINUTE YOU INPATIENT LITTLE PRICK!!" Sabina yelled back, angry at the distraction from researching. She had wanted to get a general sense of what was going on before meeting Mai's SPR group.

Sabina went over to the obviously offensive door and unlocked it. Letting the person on the other side in. It happened to be Bou-chan though she didn't know it.

"Yeesss? Can I help you, seeing as you were oh so eager to have me opening this door just a moment earlier?" Sabina's voice was sarcastic as she looked through the door at Bou-chan. He took a step back in shock as he stared at the girl in front of him before grabbing her by the arm and dragging her towards the rest of the crew.

He slammed the door to the base open and dragged Sabina in behind him. The girl didn't struggle, having already guessed what he assumed had happened.

"Mai got herself possessed again." The monk declared. All heads turned towards the girl in question. Sabina stared back at them, taking in the wide array of people before her, who were all staring at her.. And slowly beginning to creep her out.

_***Sabina's POV***_

"Will you cut that out?! Didn't your mammas ever teach ya its impolite to stare?!" I snapped at them, pointing at them with the hand not in the grasps of the man who had dragged me into the room full of impolite miscreants.

The man dressed all in black was the first to snap back to himself. "It is also impolite to point yet that doesn't seem to keep you from doing it." His voice was calm and his sapphire blue eyes showed nothing. 'Hmm… this must be the narcissistic jerk Mai wanted to get away from. What was his name again?'

I smirked slightly, which probably looked strange on Mai's face. "You must be Naru. No one else gives off the aura of narcissistic like you do." My eyes roved over the rest of the people gathered around me. A tall Chinese man drew my eyes next, after the oh so handsome narcissist. "You must be Lin-San." He nodded at me before I finished looking at the rest of the people gathered. I hadn't a clue in the world who they were.

"Okay. We gathered she isn't Mai. Who is she and what part does she play in the haunting of this hotel?" the guy holding my wrist stated. I was starting to get annoyed because he had yet to let go and I hated being touched. Call me touch-aphobic.

"Well bravo Captain Intuition. Want some brownie points for that stunning observation?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow that would have done Naru justice. "Oh and I have nothing to do with this case your on. Heck, I'm not even a ghost." I looked around the room, bored with the converstion and wanting deeply to get back the library.

"You don't even know your dead?" one of the other women in the room asked, the one not wearing a kimono and sending me ehhhhhhhh feelings.

"Um.. I'm not dead…. Not last time I knew.. It would really put a damper on Mai's situation if I were dead, though I would get to annoy Gene more often." I muttered, mostly talking to myself. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard Gene's voice screaming _"NOOO DON'T LET HER BE DEAD!!"_

I coughed to cover a laugh at the panic in Gene's voice. I don't think he was very much concerned for my well being inasmuch as his sanity. Naru raised an eyebrow.

"How is that supposed to convince us that your not dead? And why would Mai want to let someone come back to her body?" The guy holding my wrist asked. I growled slightly.

"She let me come back to her body because she didn't want to have to deal with ya'll. I think it has to do with the fact that you were all assholes and didn't believe her when she was trying to tell you something. Which reminds me.. Mai's ribs hurt." I growled it at them, giving them a glare that could have frozen a polar bear. Each one of them looked hurt in their own way, even Lin and Naru.

"Let's say we believed" the woman with the really big and heavy looking purse started but I interrupted her.

"Fine I will prove I am alive." I whipped out Mai's cell phone and dialed my own cell number from memory. Mai picked it up after the first ring, probably recognizing her cell number. I have to say it was really weird to hear my own voice over the phone, ranks up somewhere in the top forty weird things factor.

"Hey, I have your lovely gang with me right now. Bunch of charmers they are. They think I'm dead and possessing you and some dude won't let go of my wrist until I prove otherwise. Wanna tell them I'm not dead. I'll put you on speakerphone so you can say I'm not then I'll take you off so you don't have to talk to any of them. Okay?" I talked into the phone, imagining it was just as weird for Mai to hear her voice as it was for me to hear mine.

"Yeah, I can do that." I put the phone on speaker and held it out. "She's not dead." came out of the speakers before I put it back on regular and put it back up to my ear. "I love you brothers. They are really amusing. I ducked out of the room a few seconds after I landed in your body but I listened to a bit of that lecture you were getting. They do realize it doesn't make a bit of sense don't they?" Mai's voice was excited as she talked to me. Smiling happily at the excitement of the other girl I ignored the people around me.

"Well I talk to you later Mai, I gotta settle this with the Peanut Gang. Have fun." I grinned as we both hung up.

"So we now know your not dead." The guy finally let go of my wrist.


	2. Mai's New perspective

Mai landed in the red headed girls body with a jolt, immediately taking in the scene around her with wholehearted excitement. She had done it. She had actually switched bodies, temporarily at least.

'_I'm reading a book right now at home but when you arrive if you just stand up and walk away they should leave you alone.'_ Mai remembered Sabina saying. She glanced at the two men standing before her, both in long sleeved t-shirts and jeans. One had short hair, almost like a buzz cut while the other's hair was longer, to the tips of his ears. 'Hmm.. They're kinda cute.' Mai thought to herself as she closed the book in her hands and stood up. Some of what the longer haired man was saying floated into her brain as she made her way to the staircase situated to the right of the couch she had been sitting on.

"You can't just waltz around schools like you own them. You could get hurt. Plus we can't keep letting you switch schools every time you get kicked out even though we barely ever stay in one place for very long…." his voice droned on as she walked upstairs.

Sabina's room was easy enough to find and when Mai entered it she was greeted by walls the color of the sky at midnight, a complete wall of bookshelves, and a four poster cast-iron looking bed with a bedspread with pictures of wolves on it. A stereo was on a table next to the bed and a T.V sat against the wall at the foot. Mai thought it was a cool room, a bit on the macabre and dreary side with its lack of bright colors but cool none the less.

Mai took a running leap at the bed, bouncing on it as she face planted onto it with a giggle. She turned on the stereo next to the bed and commenced what she liked to call operation chill out. She thought it was a cool name.

"Finally I'm away from that Narcissistic jerk, somewhere he can't reach me with his 'Mai, Tea.'" Mai grumbled, receiving a bit of a show when the voice that came out was not hers but someone else's. She laughed at her own foolishness, remembering the body switch her and Sabina did seeing as it had been pushed to the back of her mind. Thinking about it brought up another uncomfortable difference. Sabina's body wore a pair of baggy black pants and a black and red corset top which made Mai uncomfortable to say the least. But Mai shrugged it off. At the very least she was able to relax for now.

She relaxed, letting the beat of the music flow through her as she hummed along with it. 'I should ask for time off more often. Its relaxing,' Mai thought, her eyes closed. She didn't even think to worry about friends and crush being left in a haunted hotel without her with not even the slightest idea what was going on. She just couldn't work up the energy to worry.

She didn't know how long she laid like that but she was brought away from the reaches of sleep that had been so close to taking her in by the sudden start of a phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out quickly and looked at the number. It was her own number.

"Hello?" She answered because she knew who it was and she felt like talking to Sabina. She almost lost in when she heard her voice answer from the other end.

"Hey, I have your lovely gang with me right now. Bunch of charmers they are. They think I'm dead and possessing you and some dude won't let go of my wrist until I prove otherwise. Wanna tell them I'm not dead. I'll put you on speakerphone so you can say I'm not then I'll take you off so you don't have to talk to any of them. Okay?" Sabina said using Mai's voice. Mai had to laugh. She laid her head back down with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I can do that." It wouldn't bother Mai to talk to them as long as they couldn't talk back. She just didn't feel like dealing with that at the moment. "She's not dead." Mai said as she heard the echoing noise that indicated speaker phone. It abruptly ended after she said that so she decided to inform Sabina of her opinion of her bothers. "I love you brothers. They are really amusing. I ducked out of the room a few seconds after I landed in your body but I listened to a bit of that lecture you were getting. They do realize it doesn't make a bit of sense don't they?" Mai's voice was excited as she talked.

"Well I'll talk to you later Mai, I gotta settle this with the Peanut Gang. Have fun." They both said goodbye and hung up. Mai smiled, Sabina seemed to have it all under control. She finally felt the tug of sleep again and fell into its grasps.

_~~~~I'll write more next time. I thought Mai's POV needed to be done thought. :D ~~~~_


	3. Negotiate with the Narcissist

_*Sabina's POV*_

Mai's group of charmers sat me down with every intention of grilling me eight ways to Sunday. And not to say I wasn't ecstatic about being interrogated, because I was, REALLY, but I had more important things on my mind. Like that giant library that was not too far away, taunting me.

The blond man took up the "angry" stance in front of me. It's the stance parents get when they try to get information out of their children. Its kind of pathetic actually.

"Who are you?" He asked, voice stern and eyes directly aimed towards me.

"I told you. I'm Sabina. Don't you listen. Geez, I don't see how you boss puts up with you." I said exasperated before changing my expression to mimic his, stern voice and all. "Who are you?"

"I'm Houshou Takigawa. A monk." He puffed up his chest in the proud way some people get. I stifled the need to roll my eyes at him.

"Well Houshou, I just got more info out of you than you could get out of me. Does that make you proud?" I asked leaning towards him intently. The corners of my mouth curved up slightly in a smile as his face turned red in anger. I had just doubly insulted him, using his given name and leaving off an honorific.

"You little…" Houshou started before a purse came up from nowhere and bashed him across the head. The red headed woman was smiling, stifling laughter as the monk held his head. "What was that for Old Woman?"

"You should learn to be more polite, especially when someone's correct!" The woman stated smugly. That of course set the two of them off, they began arguing like an old married couple.

I tilted my head to the side as I watched them. "They're always like that aren't they?" I didn't get any conformation from the group in front of me but their reaction to the fighting was enough. "Yea.. I thought so." It fell silent after that broken only by the arguing two off to the side. My eyes strayed to look at the boss-man, studying every detail I could about him.

"You know Mr. Boss-Man, your brother's cuter." I stated simply before I took off out of the room. There was just enough confusion in the room and shock from the statement that I was halfway to the safety of the library before any of them reacted.

The sound of footsteps thundering down the hall urged me to go faster as the library came into sight. With a grin good enough to be on the face of a clown I slid into the library, slammed the door closed and locked it. I didn't think it was enough though.

Still grinning I dug Mai's phone out of the pocket of her skirt and scrolled through the numbers till I found the one I was looking for. Naru's. I called him up with plans to negotiate.

He picked it up on the second ring, his voice not showing the anger I knew he must be feeling. His curt yes would not suffice though.

"Naru, Naru, Naru. Didn't any one teach you manner? There is such thing as phone etiquette. Now lets try that again, this time with a Hello, Naru speaking. Or something along those lines. Okay ready? Ring, Ring…" I said, having no actual clue as to what proper phone etiquette actually required.

"…." The silence on the other end was not it though. My smile brightened, if that was even possible.

"Naru, I thought you were supposed to be smart. You should know that this conversation is not going to progress unless you do what I say. And I think the progression of this conversation would play very much in you favor seeing how I know a few things about this case your on that you don't." My voice was teasing and yes, I was flirting with Naru.

I could have sworn I heard him growl at that. "Hello?" He said, his voice tight and his words clipped. I would have jumped for joy and clapped in excitement if that wouldn't have ruined my plan.

"Hi, how are you?" My voice was pleasant contrary to the evil grin on my face.

"Can we just get on with it?" He was actually starting to sound angry, which had me stifling a laugh.

"Fine." I gave a fake exasperated sigh. "I will talk to only you and Lin-san right now, and I want to be told a bit about this team before I tell you anything. If anyone other than you and Lin-san walks through that door I will not only chuck every hard object within reach at each and everyone of you but I will not tell you the information that was passed onto me by Mai. Is it a deal Mr. Boss-man?" I decided to give Mai all the credit because it is her powers that normally allow her to talk with Gene and find things out. I was lucky to stumble into Gene.

"Fine it's a deal." I heard Naru make a few commands before his voice came back on. "Open the door."

I almost growled as I moved away from the book I had been reading while negotiating with Naru. I hated commands, I'd take them when I needed to, like in life threatening situations but other than that I dug in my heels. "Say please." I growled. I could have sworn Naru almost slammed his head against the door.

"Fine Please."

"Say it like you mean it or no deal. I won't take commands, I'm not Mai." Mai's normally cheerful voice, from what I heard in the astral plane sounded weird when it came out angry.

"Fine. Will you please open the door?" Naru waited a beat before asking, "Happy?"

I opened the door with a smirk on my face. "Extremely. Was that really so hard?" I checked the hall behind him before letting him in. There was no sign of anyone else, not even Lin-san. I opened the door completely, allowing him to come in.

He walked towards one of the chairs that littered the library and took a seat. He acted like royalty which really annoyed me to no end but I, for some odd reason, found it endearing. I think I was dropped on my head a few to many times on some of those hunts I went on with my father…

"Okie-day lets get started. Tell me about your team." I looked at him intently.

"The main 'team' as you call it consists of myself, Lin, and Mai. Mai is the part-timer who has ESP. There is also the group that I will call in for assistance. Masako Hara is a well-know medium, she is the one in the kimono. Then there is Ayako Matsuzaki, a self-styled Shinto miko who was raised by a doctor. She is the one with red hair. Then there is John Brown, a priest from Australia." I noticed how he avoided saying anything really about anyone yet he made it seem like he said a lot.

I narrowed my eyes. "You didn't really tell me anything about them. You told me their names and what they could do. You know my name and you know I must have some psychic powers yet that tells you nothing about me." I looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before continuing. "Masako is in love with you, or at least she thinks she is and she thinks Mai likes you so she thinks of her as a rival for your attention. You don't like either of them, there's no room in the mirror for anyone else. Houshou plays in a band and is madly in love with Ayako who returns his feelings though both of them are too stubborn to make the first move. She also has training in the medical field. John Brown.. He was a tough cookie. He's shy and not very outspoken but he is wise when he does speak. Then there's Lin-san. Chinese and I'm betting something else though I'm not sure what. He was charged with taking care of you yet he actually really does care for you. And last but not least, you. Kid-genius who seemed to skip over the social part of the lesson, you're narcissistic because you know you're better than most people. You have no need for relationships you think and though you hate to admit it you care for each and every one of these people and would do anything for them." I stopped to smile at him. "Am I close?"

"If you knew that already why did you have to ask?" Naru asked, watching me as closely as I was watching him.

"Because I had to find out about you. The lack of information you gave on them told me how much you cared for them." I grabbed the book off the table and tossed it onto his lap. "There are many ghosts in this building, though most mean you no harm. The solution to this case lies in those books." I pointed towards the corner Gene had showed Mai and I. It was going to take a lot of research and I could only hope Naru let me in on it.


	4. Meeting the Winchesters

_*Authors POV*_

As Mai lay sleeping in both Sabina's body and room Sam and Dean began to worry a little about the girl they came to love as a sister despite her sharp tongue and often to smart for her own good attitude. She was one to lock herself in her room for hours on end buried in books and listening to music and that's what made them worry. The girl had no social life except with other hunters they met along they way and every now and again a bartender or rough and ready brawler. That wasn't the normal life they wanted for her. Sam decided to take it upon himself to talk to her about it, little did he know that his timing absolutely sucked.

He knocked softly on Sabina's door before opening it. He didn't wait for an answer because he knew nine times out of ten she wouldn't hear the knock over her music. What he found when he walked into the room surprised him slightly, not the OH MY GOD, jaw dropping, fall to the floor in surprise surprising but just a slight surprise.

His sister was sleeping, something that she rarely ever did. No matter what hour of the night either he or Dean popped their heads into her room she was always wide awake, chugging down energy drinks like no tomorrow.

Sam decided to let her sleep but as he was leaving she stirred, waking up rather quickly and looking around in a disoriented way.

"Hey Bina. Glad your awake, I was wanting to talk to you." Sam said. He didn't notice the slight look of panic in the teenage girls eyes.

'How am I supposed to have a conversation with him!? I don't know how to act!!' Mai panicked internally while simply nodding. She hoped beyond hope that he would just chalk her lack of response up to being tired.

It didn't work out too well. Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sabina's strange behavior. First it was her sleeping and now it was her lack of verbal repartee.

"What's wrong Sabina?" Sam's tone was worried as his eyes darted over her in a quick scan, attempting to pick up the source of her behavior.

Mai didn't know what to do. She wasn't good at verbal repartee, not like Sabina had been. "Nothing. I'm fine. What makes you think anything is wrong?" 'Smooth Mai, he's really going to think you're Sabina now. Great, you failed her. Good job.' Mai berated herself mentally as she watched Sam's expression turn from worried to alert.

"DEAN GET IN HERE NOW!!" Sam yelled, keeping an eye on the Sabina who was at the moment Mai. Dean burst through the door moments later, a bottle of clear liquid in one hand and a very very old looking book in the other. Mai looked at them in confusion but she stayed where she was. Might as well not get them too riled up.

"Um Wait! Please! Listen!" Mai yelled out! When they both paused she almost let out a sigh of relief, almost. "Okay, I don't know what you think I am but I'm not that. I'm actually a human whose very much alive and so is Sabina. We just traded bodies because she's helping me and if you don't believe me I can call my body and you can talk to her!" Mai gushed it all out in one breath, hoping to not get Sabina or herself into trouble.

Both men stayed paused, and looked at each other like they had an entire conversation without a single word. It was almost eerie. When they finally looked at Mai again it was with certainty in their eyes.

"Call her." Dean ordered. Mai was all to happy to comply.

Her fingers deftly dialed her own cell phone number and she grinned happily when she heard her voice on the other end.

"Hello?" The voice that normally belonged to Mai answered the phone cheerfully. Not having any clue in the world that her joy was going to come crashing to an end.

"Sabina, It's me, Mai…. Um… You're brothers found out that I'm not you because one of them wanted to talk to you… or me… or whatever.. And now there here with a bottle of clear liquid and a very very old book. And I need you to tell them I'm not…. Whatever. That you're safe and sound." Mai hoped she sounded calm but Sabina's reply made her realize that she hadn't sounded as calm as she would have liked.

"Put one of them on.. Doesn't matter which one." Sabina sounded slightly exasperated but not overly panicked which Mai took as a good sign. She handed the phone to Dean, or at least that what she assumed his name was.

"Hello?" He asked politely, which was kinda strange in regards to the situation.

"Dean, This is Sabina. That girl is my friend Mai. Don't mess with her or I will kick you butt. We switched bodies because she wanted to get away from her awesomely cool friends. We already know how to switch back so tell mother dearest to stop fretting." Sabina covered it all in one fatal sweep before hanging up. Dean grinned. He didn't like the fact that Sabina and Mai had switched bodies but Sabina was without a doubt alright.

"Girl in Sabina's body is telling the truth. Wow that's just plain weird.. Anyway Sabina says not to sit there and fret mother dearest because she knows how to switch back." Dean directed his comment towards Sam with a silly grin. He turned his attention to the girl in Sabina's body. "I'm Dean. That's Sam, AKA mother dearest."

Mai smiled, happy all the tension had left the room, for the moment at least. "I'm Mai. I'm really sorry about all this confusion and all. I just had to get away from my boss and the rest of my coworkers and Sabina came up with the idea."

"Its okay. We should be used to it. She has a tendency to do this kind of thing to us, scare the crap out of us." Sam admitted. Thus started a very interesting conversation for Mai as Sabina's bothers told her about different time's she had almost given them heart attacks.

"I suppose I should probably switch back with her. Naru's probably already finished the hunt anyway." Mai sighed as the conversation drew to a close. The brothers swiveled their heads around too look at her quickly.

"What hunt?!" They both demanded. Mai looked at them in surprise.

"A ghost hunt. That's my job, I work for Shibuya Psychic Research." She spoke innocently enough but Sam and Dean looked at each other in pure anger.

"Of course she would do something like this. We try to let her have a normal life and she runs off and finds something to hunt." Sam muttered darkly before Dean started laughing.

"She does have her father's blood in her veins. He couldn't stay away from the hunt either." Dean turned his attention back to Mai. "If you want to head back go ahead but can you give Sabina a message for me?" At Mai's nod he continued. " She can continued helping with this hunt as long as she promises to call if she needs help."

"Okay, I'll tell her. It was nice meeting you Sam, Dean," Mai said as she scurried happily out the door. She had been away long enough. She missed helping with the investigation though it had been less than five hours and she wanted to spend more time with Lin.


	5. Good boy Naru's training

_***Sabina's POV***_

I'm not exactly sure how long it was that "His Majesty" Naru and I stayed buried in those books searching for anything that could possibly help us.. Well them in the investigation. Lin joined us at some point but I wasn't sure how long we had been there.

The books were fascinating, they told the history of the hotel. The history of who had stayed there and lived there and died there. It told of murders and scandals and it even went back as far as telling about the deaths of the workers who built it and what the grounds had been used for before the hotel had been built.

Even with all it told the case just got that much difficult because there was that much more to sort through. "What exactly did the person who hired you say about what was happening?" I asked, curious on one hand and hoping it would narrow it down on the other.

Naru kept silently reading leaving the task of explaining up to the reluctant Lin. "This hotel just reopened again a year or so ago after a fire destroyed some of the rooms. Since it reopened quests have reported strange noises in the middle of the night such as knocking, scratching, and the likes. It progressed from there. Lights and other electronics flickering, things flying around the room, people being thrown down the stairs, and finally missing children and teens. There is also the fact things randomly rearranging themselves." I listened to the stoic Chinese man talk with my undivided attention.

"Okay.. Things rearranging themselves? Like, I don't know, staircases?" I hinted, only paying half a mind to what I was saying while I used the other half to sort through what Lin-san had told me. Because so much history had been made in this spot there was not telling if all of the problems were linked or not.

The two men just glanced at me, and did I detect a bit of sadness in the Chinese man's dark eyes. I hid a smile behind the book I picked up and stomped down the urge to call up Mai and tell her that I think that the love of her life, the apple of her eye, the object of all her fantasies… To call her up and tell her I think Lin likes her too.

It was at that moment that Mai's phone rang. I glanced at the number and recognized it. It was my cell phone number. 'Speak of the Devil and he shall appear, think of Mai and she shall call!' I thought to myself as I flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" I answered the phone cheerfully. I couldn't tell her my thoughts but I was still happy to hear from her, I thought of her as a friend already.

"Sabina, It's me, Mai…. Um… You're brothers found out that I'm not you because one of them wanted to talk to you… or me… or whatever.. And now there here with a bottle of clear liquid and a very very old book. And I need you to tell them I'm not…. Whatever. That you're safe and sound." My voice alarmed me because even though Mai seemed to be attempted to stay calm an air of panic got through. I also knew that Sam and Dean were going to try and exorcise her like they would a demon and I hadn't the faintest idea what that could do to her. I didn't think it could do anything good though.

"Put one of them on.. Doesn't matter which one." I put on my most exasperated voice to cover my worried thoughts. It wouldn't do to panic the poor girl.

"Hello?" She put on Dean and I was happy to notice he still answered politely despite the situation. I had trained him well. I had to stifle the urge to say good doggy.

"Dean, This is Sabina. That girl is my friend Mai. Don't mess with her or I will kick you butt. We switched bodies because she wanted to get away from her awesomely cool friends. We already know how to switch back so tell mother dearest to stop fretting." I covered it all in one fatal sweep before hanging up. I might be one for telephone manners but that didn't mean I had any for myself.

Naru was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, an "tell me" look if you will. Lin had his attention fixed completely on the book he was reading, at least that's what it looked like. I simply shrugged.

"That was Mai. My brothers found out that she's not me and I had to explain it. Same that happened here." I said it in an offhanded way before tugging at the short skirt Mai's body was wearing and getting back to work. I could almost feel that Naru was itching to say something but he held it in. I shrugged it off before realizing I was really thirsty. I smirked evilly.

"Hhheeeeyyyy Naru?!" He glanced up from the book he was reading. His blue eyes showed his annoyance clearly. "I want some tea. You should go make some tea. I bet Lin-san would like some too. I mean we are working hard for you here. I bet even you want some." I looked at him innocently and before any of us knew it, even himself, he was heading out the library door and on his way to make tea.

I looked away from the door to notice Lin-san was looking at me in surprise. Actual noticeable surprise, eyes slightly wide and eyebrows raised. I tilted my head to the side in question.

Before he could answer, if he was going to answer Mai came bursting into the room. I looked up at her in surprise. It was weird looking at yourself when it moved independently, not like in a mirror. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to chill at my house?"

"Well I was talking to your brothers and… I started to miss being in on the investigation. I talked to them and they said to go on and come here." I had never thought my face could look that sweet unless I was trying to sucked someone into doing something. It was just plain creepy. "Dean said that you can stay and help as long as you promise to call if you need help."

I was shocked. "You managed to do something in minutes that I couldn't do in months of living with my brothers. How did you do it?!" I asked her in awe. Just then Naru came back with my tea. He was such a good little helper… The glare on his face would have scared the God themselves as he put a cup of tea in front of me and handed another to Lin-san. He even had one for himself.

He looked at Mai for a second before almost snarling, "I don't pay you to go gallivanting off. Next time you do that I will fire you." It was then it went dark, all lights turned off in the library and the screaming and ear ringing commensed.


	6. The State Puff Marshmallow Man

_~I don't own the whole idea of the Ectoplasma reminding someone of the State Puff Marshmallow man. Thats from Supernatural. Said by Dean. :D I'll have more up next time I hope. Thunderstorm.~~_

I'm not sure what happened to tell the truth. One minute the four of us had been in the library, as happy as… well not happy but just fine to say the least then the next thing any of us knew the lights had gone out. Mai started screaming, I wasn't sure why until something grabbed unto my arms and started pulling me backwards. I dug my heels in and tried to pull away but to no avail.. Plus I didn't actually try my hardest because Mai's screams were getting farther away as she too was dragged away. I heard the sound of rushing feet in the hallway and scrambling feet in the room itself but there was nothing any of them could do seeing how they couldn't see two inches in front of their faces.

They were too late to do anything anyway, I heard what I guess was the bookshelf close with a thud hopefully not sealing Mai and my fate. We were dragged down different passage ways, so many even my brothers would have lost track of them. It seemed like it was never going to end, not that it ending was actually a much better option since I didn't know what waited for us at the end. Who knows, Death could very well have been waiting for us.

But end it did. We were tossed into a room with a great semblance to a dungeon. It was dimly lit, cold, and smelled almost stale. Real dungeon qualities there but what really racked up its points were the group of teenage girls and children huddled up in the corner. Mai gasped in horror when she saw them, her heart no doubt going out to each and every one of them.

I honestly felt for them, I did but I didn't want to die and I highly suspected none of them did either. I looked at the group, looking for whoever looked the oldest or most alert. I found it in a girl about twelve, defiantly not the oldest but she was taking in her surroundings with alert green eyes.

I looked her straight in the eye before giving her the 'Come hither' sign. She scrambled out of the group to come stand beside me to the left of the doorway they had pushed Mai and I through. We watched Mai… or my body seeing how we hadn't been able to switch back yet, mingle with the group, calming those around her.

"What happens?" It was a simple question but I knew how broad the answer could be.

"it's a woman and two men. They come in and the woman picks a girl out of the group and the men drag her out. The girl never comes back. They kill her. I know that. They come through only one door, the one you came through. They feed us twice a day and they take someone every week. There's no pattern to that." The girl spoke quietly yet her voice didn't quiver in fear, instead she raised her chin in defiance. I admired the girl, she saw so much and still had the guts to be strong.

"When was the last time they took someone?" I asked as I began looking around the doorway, hoping for a clue of some sort.

"Two days ago." She said it as Mai came over. It was then that I found the clue.. I felt my heart sink in my chest as fear gripped me. A black like gunk was stuck to the door and wall about halfway up the door, where a person's hands would be. I got a bit on my finger and turned towards Mai.

Showing it to her I asked if she knew what it was, if she knew what we were up against but seeing how my face didn't turn white I guess she didn't. "It's ectoplasm. We're dealing with the…. State Puff Marshmallow Man!" When she looked at me with a 'what?' look I sighed. "We're dealing with a pissed off ghost. I think we need Naru to get us out of here soon or we're going to be sailing up shit creek without a paddle."

Her face went white as the magnitude of the situation hit her. She sank down to the floor, fear written all over her face. I felt bad about telling her about the ectoplasm but she needed to know. I sat down beside her with a sigh, "Here's to hoping for cell reception down here?" I muttered, taking out my cell. Who would have guessed, one bar. "Lets give that boss of yours a ring."

_*Author's POV*_

They had been searching through the hotel for the two missing girls for the past half an hour with neither hide nor hair of either girl found. Mai was their main concern but the other girl, Sabina was close behind having gained quick acceptance by most of the group by her manipulation ability with Naru. They wanted to find both girls and quickly, even Lin and Naru were showing unusual amounts of emotion on the search.

Naru was frustrated about feeling anything for the annoying girl Sabina who was even more of a mystery that he himself used to be. She had already pushed her way into his heart, well it was more like using a sledge hammer to get through with her quick wit and ability to be as cunning as him, if not more so, in his own came of manipulation and repartee.

Lin was feeling angry at the spirits that had taken his Mai, though he would never call her that out side the safety of his mind. He was worried about her, more than he had been worried about any one ever in his life. He loved her and had for awhile, he didn't want anything to happen to her.

The entire team had just finished arranging in the base to discuss other options when Naru's cell rang shrilly, jumping both Masako and Ayako. Naru glanced at it, it was Mai's number.

"Hello?" He asked. He learned well, Sabina was happy to hear, though she was happier to hear his voice in general.

"Naru, we have a major problem."


	7. Evil Aura Of Perfumeness

_*Sabina's POV*_

It was easy enough explaining the situation to Naru seeing there wasn't much more that I knew that he didn't. He grunted in response, told me he would figure it out, and then he hung up.

"Now what?" Mai asked from her position, sprawled on the cold concrete floor. Like I had any clue, I was new at this, more so than her. At least in concern to being captured, that was the new part.

I shrugged. "Not a clue." I leaned back with a sigh. It was going to be a long day.

"Maybe you should call your brothers. They said to call if there was trouble." She didn't move from her spot on the ground somewhere between the door and the group of girls. I sat next to her and the door.

I groaned. "Yea… I probably should. This would defiantly qualify as trouble." I took out my phone again but the sound of the door sliding open had me shoving it away again. If ghosty nappers weren't brainy enough to take away the cells of the teenagers they kidnap then I wasn't going to be the one to show them the error of their ways.

A middle aged man was the first to come through. He wore a suit that, if my very, very almost non-existent fashion sense was correct it would have cost over a thousand dollars. His attitude and the way he walked put to mind a guard.

The man behind him was much the same way only slightly younger. What really caught my eye was the woman who entered behind them. The one who made the group of girls draw back against the wall for what little protection it could provide. She looked to be in her late teens, early adulthood and she carried herself with an elegance that refuted the age. She wore a kimono fitting for royalty and she looked at us with a kind smile on her face. That was the most terrifying part.

It was a kind smile that covered up evil, evil so potent that it emanated from her like a strong perfume. A shiver of fear went up my spine because I knew deep in my heart that if Naru didn't find us soon Mai, me and the rest of the kidnapped kids were going to fall into whatever scheme she had and there would be no escape for us, not even in death.

"Hello darlings. I'm sorry again about the accommodations but they are the best I can provide at the time. I'm not here to take one of you darlings to better… accommodations unfortunately, I am here to warn you that there are some people here that mean us harm and though I intend to protect you, it is in your best interest to know about the dangers." Her voice was sugar sweet to the point where I wanted to hurl. No way in hell was I going to believe that this… Snake had my best intentions at heart. I doubted she had a heart, even a black one with ice covering it like a shell.

With that she turned and left the room, taking her foul sweetness with her. I looked at the others in the room, their pale faces and barely contained horror and revulsion proved that I wasn't the only one who saw through her fake kindness. It also showed that we were in more danger that I had originally thought.

Her evilness was almost tangible from a distance and her hatred for.. Us left a bitter taste in my mouth and a tight feeling in my gut. I was confused and scared. There were so many pieces left missing yet there was no doubt that time was running short.

Time to call in the cavalry. Mai's phone appeared in my hand and I quickly dialed one of the numbers I didn't want to have to call but knew I desperately needed too. The one number that I was going to regret calling but I knew I wouldn't live to regret not calling it if I didn't.

"Hello?" Dean's voice on the other end answered. I resigned myself to doing what I had to do.

"Dean, its Sabina. We've…. Run into some trouble. Well that's actually an understatement. Mai and myself have been kidnapped by a, by my reckoning, homicidal ghost who oozes ectoplasm, hates our guts for some strange reason, and radiates evilness like a bad perfume. We have no idea why, who, what, and most importantly where we are." I talked calmly through the essence of the situation. Silence on the other end greeted me when I finished.

"Oh did I mention its gotten so bad I've called in twiddle dee and twiddle dumb?" I added with a question in my voice. I loved my brothers. I really did but I didn't want them to have to save me. I wanted the TO save me but not to HAVE to save me.

"I KNEW you couldn't survive with out me!!! I'm just so darn awesome!" Leave it to Dean to make a bad situation worse by being conceded.

I narrowed my eyes. "If you are awesome then I am a four headed puppy with three legs." I muttered.

"Damn straight you are!! Oh, Where are you at?" I heard the trunk of the impala slam shut. They were always really quick to get ready.

"At Hotel Jussaume, about two miles from that restaurant you love so much, the one with the hot waitress you always flirt with."

"Okay. We'll be there in no time." And with that he hung up. I relaxed against the wall a bit. Help was on the way, and more help was coming. It was time for Mai and I to get to work.


	8. Joined Forces

_~~~For all of you who read all my stories I'm going to try and update a story a night. sometimes more but at least one a night. this one tonight, angel winged clam tomorrow, and a oneshot the next or something like that. thank you for reading~~~_

_*Author's POV*_

Sabina and Mai got to work on interviewing each of the girls, asking them questions about what the woman did each time she came in and trying to find a common denominator between each of the girls Lady Got up on the Wrong Side of the Coffin kidnapped.

They discovered soon after beginning that the woman would examine each of the girls, look at them closely before choosing who she took with her out of the room. After that no one knew what happened. The only thing everyone had in common was that they were female and all under the age of nineteen. Each one was pretty in their own unique way too, for some it was their childish cuteness and for others some striking feature that made them seem beautiful. They all had nothing else in common seeing how some came from rich families, some poorer; some came from Japan while some came from other countries; and the list went on.

Right above their heads Naru, Lin, and the rest of the SPR team were having just as much trouble. They could find no secret passage ways no matter what they did, nor in any of the books. They also were having difficulties figuring out just who the ghost might be because of the lack of information. Mai and Sabina had neglected to call them after their meeting with the charming ghost in question.

"I can't sense anything Naru-kun." Masako said for the upteenth time in her sickly sweet voice. She really was trying to sense something, anything to save Mai's life but that didn't stop her from trying to worm her way into Naru's good graces. She failed epicly.

"Try again, this time in the library. Take Bou-san." Naru ordered. It took care of three birds with one stone, that was just how amazing he was. It got Masako out of his hair, he got the library checked, and it got Bou-san of the couch where he had been in the midst of a full blown panic attack about Mai's safety.

Ayako was with John checked with the police about recent missing person's cases so that left just Naru and Lin in the base. It was quite in there at last except for the shuffling of paper and the clicking of keys and the slamming open of doors. Naru and Lin spun towards the door as it was slammed open and two men walked through, both armed to the teeth.

"You the people Mai works with? The ones Sabina was helping?" Sam asked, shooting a glare at Naru and Lin while Dean stood next to him.

"You must be Sabina's brothers." Naru confirmed their question with a statement. Both men nodded before sitting down.

"What do you have so far?" Dean asked.

Naru almost looked pained for a moment before admitting, "Nothing. We have no clue as to where they are or who the ghost is that is holding them. We have no ideas as to either of them." It looked like it physically pained him to admit that.

"Sabina told us, and I quote, 'a homicidal ghost who oozes ectoplasm, hates our guts for some strange reason, and radiates evilness like a bad perfume'. That tells us it's a female." Everyone stared at Dean as he made that statement. He seemed to have pulled it out of the sky, or a part of his anatomy. "If it wasn't she wouldn't have thought to use perfume in the description." To him it was the most obvious thing, that could be because Sabina was similar to him in that way.

None of them knew how it happened, Naru didn't like it for sure, but within minutes Sam and Dean were at home in the base and caught up with all SPR knew about the case. Sam and Dean were going to help and Naru couldn't do anything about it.

Mai, Sabina and the rest of the girls were being brought their second meal of the day while the guys above them crowded around the map, determined to find the spot where they were. They had barely been looking at it when they saw it, it was so obvious that it was almost embarrassing. The room area the girls were in, it had to be in a basement built into the ground and not put onto the blueprints. It was the only thing that made sense seeing how they had searched high and low, top to bottom of the hotel and found nothing. The door must have been built out side.

They were finally making progress, they would finally be able to save the girls. Lin had to fight back the urge to grin widely for the joy he felt just at the thought of having Mai back safely. They set off towards the basement and the waiting Mai and Sabina.

_*Sabina's POV*_

The dungeon like room we were in was dreary. It royally sucked to have to sit there on the floor and stare at the dimly lit rock walls while the girls around me slept. Even Mai was fast asleep now that we had finished interviewing everyone and had nothing better to do, since there was no escape.

I looked at the sleeping figures longingly, wishing I could sleep but the visions that assaulted me when I slept were too much and I finally had to stop sleeping. Surprisingly enough, being the freak of nature I am, complete lack of sleep hadn't killed me like it would a normal person.

I continued to stare at the wall waiting for something to happen, knowing something was going to soon but not when or what. Beside me the sleeping Mai slept peacefully with a small smile of her face most likely dreaming about Lin. It was then that the door opened. The perfume of evilness drafted in first, letting me know who it was.

The Lady Got up on the Wrong Side of the Coffin and her two goons seemed to float into the room. Being ghosts they probably did. Her eyes took in all the girls in the room, examining them as the girls had said she did before she took her victim.

Her icy green eyes landed on me and a chill went up my spine and settled in. "You will do nicely dear. How would you like to come with me?" She asked it kindly enough but alarms were going off in my head.

"I'd rather not, my mommy told me not to go anywhere with stranger ghosts. Said its bad for my health. My mommy was a smart lady." Pissing off the powerful ghost probably wasn't in my best interest but neither was going with her. Her two goons saw to that though. With a nod of her head they had me by the arms and were dragging me out the door.

Little did I know that help arrived minutes after Ghosty and I left the room.


	9. Please Find me

_I'm sorry its been so long since my last upload. I've been so busy. I don't own anything really. I hope you like. please review._

_*Sabina's POV*_

The room to which the gang of evildoers escorted me was dark, damp, and smelled of iron. It was a couple of moments before my brain would tell me what the smell really was, blood. In the dim light I could see it everywhere. Dark patches splattered all over the walls, puddles of it on the floor. I could feel the fear I was attempting to fight back clawing at my throat as blood seeped through my shoes, the chilly, sticky substance coating my feet.

I could only hope that the rescue party was on its way, and fast.

_*Authors POV*_

In a calm and orderly fashion the girls who had occupied the dungeon like room were escorted upstairs to relative safety.. Actually there was nothing calm and orderly about it. The girls made a mad dash for the door as soon as they saw that it wasn't the evil emanating lady and her goons. Naru and Lin escorted them upstairs, as did Mai because Lin wouldn't let her out of his sights again. He didn't want to risk her being kidnapped again.

Sam and Dean stayed in the room, looking around and trying to find any sign of where their sister was. Panic consumed them as they looked around and finding no sign of where their kid sister went, they spread their search farther around the under ground paths.

"What do you think is the deal with the ghost?" Dean asked, using his bad boy attitude to try and cover the panic he was feeling. His little sister was missing and they had no idea what it was that had her other than it was a ghost. They didn't know who it was or what it would do to the people that it took.

"I don't know. Maybe we should call Bobby. He might know something." Sam suggested. Dean nodded, taking out his cell.

_*Sabina's POV*_

As my brothers called their life line I was sarcastically fighting for my life. The evil woman seemed to have a ritual for whatever it was that she did to her victims and her two goons helped set it up. The ritual had something to do with a knife, a goblet, and a white ritual gown. Kicking and fighting seemed to work well for me so that's what I did. Kicked, bit, and flailed. The goons couldn't get a good enough grip on me to get me in the stupid gown and from what I gathered the psycho, evil woman wouldn't do the ritual without the gown being on her victim. Luckily.

"Really!? THIS IS TOTALLY SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" I screamed as I landed a kick on one of the goons. He stumbled back a bit telling me that these ghosts can be physically hurt, at least a little bit. That just added to my fight. I just hoped that someone found me before they found a way to get me in that dress.

"Get that girl in the dress! We need to proceed with the ritual!" The evil woman hissed.

"DON'T GET ME IN THE DRESS! You really don't need to proceed with any ritual!" I yelled. I really hoped Sam and Dean found me soon. I'd even settle for Naru and the rest of his team finding me, as long as it was sooner than later.

_*Authors POV*_

Bobbie had information that didn't make Dean and Sam's day. It actually gave them something that resembled being stabbed in the gut. Multiple times. The woman was an heiress who lived during the 1800's. She was killed by a mob in the hotel because she would kidnap young, beautiful girls and slit their throats, drinking their blood. She believed that by consuming the blood of those young and beautiful she would stay young and beautiful for eternity. It seems she decided to continue the practice even in death.

And their sister might be her next victim if they didn't find her soon.


	10. Out of Body experience

_Sorry its taking me so long to upload. Writers block. O_O please read and review. Suggestions and ideas are awesome to._

_*Author's POV*_

Naru didn't know why he had felt utterly terrified when they had entered the room and there had been no sign of Sabina. For all he knew she had simply been an annoying girl who loved to try his patience so why had he felt that gut retching fear when Mai had been there, in Sabina's body of course, yet Sabina had been missing. He was glad Mai was okay, who else would make his tea for him? And, though he would never admit it, even if he was being tortured by the very talented Dean or the devil himself, he didn't want to see Lin sad and upset like he had been all the time Mai had been missing. Yes, he had noticed though it wasn't as obvious to everyone else, though that's kinda hard to believe seeing how dumb he is when it comes to emotions.

Anyway he set his team to work as soon as they arrived upstairs with the girls who had been kidnapped. Every piece of available information about the hotel was being gathered, every possible corridor was being searched, and every possible person who could be responsible was being researched. Naru was getting more and more irritated as the seconds ticked by and no answers turned up.

"Mai! TEA!!" Naru yelled though she was standing no more than three steps away from him beside Lin. She jumped as if she had been shocked and Lin turned a killer glare at the young man for frightening her. As Mai scurried off to make the tea for her boss, who was much in need of it if he worse than normal attitude was anything to go by, she thought about the strange way Lin had been acting since they had rescued her. He wouldn't let her leave his sight for more than a mere minute and he was always close by, always standing right next to her or sitting right next to her. It unnerved her but in a good way, as weird as that sounds. She loved being close to Lin and it made her feel special that he kept such a close watch on her now. She loved him so it was wonderful on her part but she knew that what caused him to be so protective was fear for her, either that of a parent or older brother which she seriously hoped not or that of someone who loves someone else. She hated making him fear for her in anyway.

Naru eyed Lin curiously as the older man kept his eyes on Mai as she went into the other room. He had noticed Lin had been like that ever since they had rescued the young girl. Naru was the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to human emotions, heck he was even the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to the emotions of single cell organisms yet he did realize that the older man had feelings for Naru's bubbly assistant. And people say miracles don't happen.

"Here's your tea Naru." Mai said, her voice lacking its normal cheeriness under the circumstances of her missing friend.

Naru, after not saying thank you, turned to the walky-talky on his desk. They decided to start using them to stay in touch during cases so less things factored in like money for minutes for one thing. "Has anyone found any information?" he asked in to the walky-talky.

"Nothing yet Naru." Came the reply from all the teams he had sent out. Masako and John, Bou-chan and Ayako, and last but not least Yasuhara and Madoka were all out searching though each with their own unique style.

"Fine. Come back to base." he demanded. Sam and Dean choose that moment to burst through the door. To people who didn't know them well, they still looked panicked. There was no denying the fact. And that tipped the amazingly observant of people's feelings that day Naru to the fact that they knew something. "What do you know?"

"The sun rises in the east, sets in the west, we are now in a hotel, and my sister killed as some ghosts sick fetish in keeping herself young, beautiful, and powerful." Dean answered a bit sarcastically. Even in a situation as dire as the one they were in he could still find the will power to be sarcastic.

"Explain." Naru demanded. That had to be Naru's favorite thing to do, demand things. Tea, answers, work to be done, and so on.

Everyone else who came across Naru didn't seem to mind him demanding things, well at least they put up with it. Dean and Sam on the other hand didn't stand for it. "Ask nicely or we'll do it ourselves." Even though that was a complete lie because they needed all the help they could possible get to find Sabina but they had also learned a few bad habits from that girl. One was never to do anything until a please was added.

Of course Naru was never one to say please or ask anything nicely but for some reason Sabina brought out the nice guy in him. Miracles do happen! "Would you mind telling me what you mean please?" Mai's jaw dropped. Her mind couldn't believe that had really happened.

As Sam explained what Bobbie had told them Dean looked over the maps that were spread around the office. They had to find Sabina soon or it would be to late.

_*Sabina's POV*_

I don't have a clue in the world how they managed to get me in that horrible, stupid, white dress. One minute I was kicking and fighting and they couldn't get close enough to get it on me and the next minute I was in the white dress. I did know that I had to get out of the room ASAP or I would be toast. So I ran towards the door only to have my way being blocked by goon one and two.

That had been a bust but a new plan had formed in my mind. It was cemented when the evil lady told the goons that they had to wait till sundown to finish the ritual, that was at least an hour away. That gave me the time to enact my plan.

I pulled my mind into the part of me that controlled my psychic abilities and latched onto the part that gave me the ability to travel around in spirit form. Mai's body collapsed onto the ground as my spirit left it and traveled out the door unknown to the ghosts in the room. I traveled down the hallways, committing each to memory as I went before I came out into the Library.

I knew how to get to me I just had to find someone to tell. I went down the hall to where I remembered SPR's base was hoping someone at least would be there. Luck was with me I suppose. Which didn't completely make sense all things that had happened to me today considered.

EVERYBODY was in the base, my brothers included. I did a happy little dance. 'I'm going to be saved! I'm going to be saved!' And then I ran into a big speed bump, I was in spirit form and that meant I couldn't speak to them. Maybe luck wasn't with me.

A brilliant, wonderful, awesome idea hit me in my moment of depression though. I could use telekinesis. I had never tried to use it while in spirit form but it was worth a try. I concentrated on a pen on Naru's desk, making it move across the tables to the one everybody was gathered around. The one with a map on it. Then came the more difficult part, I drew a line from the room where the office was to the library then waited, looking around at everyone's faces.

"Hara-san, is there a ghost here?" Naru demanded. Again with the demanding. She shook her head, sleeve covering her mouth.

"I don't sense anything." She answered the love of her life, the light of her eyes, the person she didn't stand a snowflakes in hell chance with.

**That's because I'm not a ghost STUPID!** I wrote furiously on the table before concentrating on a book called Etiquette For Dummies and dropping it on Naru's head.

"Sabina!" Sam, Dean, and Mai all cried out, realizing what the book that fell on Naru's head was.

**Who else would it be?** I wrote. I looked at Naru who seemed to be glaring at me, no idea how he knew where I was, but there was something strange about the look in his eyes. Almost like a look of relief.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked. He always seemed to ask the right questions.

**I'm fine. Need to find me soon though. Can't get away on my own.** and with that I began drawing direction to how they could find where I was.

As they took in the directions and rushed around to prepare to find me I watched them. Everyone seemed to move about urgently, even the ones who didn't know me that well. I guess they were getting vibes from my bros to hurry because they were in a full blown rush. Even Naru was rushing around. All I could do was pray they found me in time.


	11. Saving Sabina

_~~Sorry I haven't updated lately. Everything is so hectic. I will try to update more often though no promises. Read and Review please. Sorry its so short. I don't own ghost hunt, supernatural or twiddle dee and twiddle dumb. sadly. :(~~~ HEY I HAD A BEARD THERE!!_

_*Authors POV*_

Sam and Dean were in full blown urgent mode. They weren't sure how soon "soon" was and even if they did they knew deep, deep down that the sooner soon was better than a later soon. Their kid sister, the apple of their eye, the light of their life… okay maybe that's a bit of a stretch… okay a lot of a stretch but still their sister didn't have the time.

Naru was also in full blown urgent mode though his was less noticeable. Heck even a rocks urgent mode was more noticeable but still he was in it for the girl who drove him insane.. Probably criminally insane if she got the chance.

The group got everything they needed together in minutes and were on their way through the passage in the library in no time. They didn't rush per say down the tunnels, getting lost would have been worse then taking their time to make sure they took the right turns. Getting lost would have cost time, time Sabina didn't have.

_*Sabina's POV*_

Getting back to Mai's body was no problem seeing how I was still partially connected to it. It was more on the wanting end that I was lacking. I didn't want to get back to a body that wasn't mine that I might die in. Talk about to great things happening at once.. One, Not my body to die in. Two, Mai is prettier than me if Evil Psycho lady took her not me… Or maybe it was my charming personality that won her over. Three, there was a pretty good chance I was going to die at the hands of a psycho ghost lady while I was stuck wearing a white dress. Yippee for the great times.

Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb were still around when I came back to my body though Evil Ghosty Lady was no where to be seen. Not that that was practically good seeing how she could be in her lair preparing to partake of my blood.

I was starting to sweat metaphorical balls off in panic because my hour till sundown was almost up. If my rescuers didn't ride in on that white horse in the next couple minutes then I was toast. And I was soo gonna come back and haunt them for the rest of their lives.

"Sundown approaches. Tie her up!" Evil lady said. Her voice like nails on the chalk board, at least to my mind. In actuality she had a beautiful voice, it was the evilness that made it horrid.

"Yes milady." the goons answered. I had to ask myself what period they came from. It was almost like watching a bad renaissance reenactment minus the part about the goons tying me up so they could slit my throat that is.

I started fighting again, thrashing around like there was no tomorrow because there very well might not be if I hadn't fought. Fighting against ghosts is not as easy as it may seem, especially when it doesn't occur to you to use your psychic powers. But thrash and bite and kick I did until I ended up against a wall with a knife to my throat. Evil Lady came prepared.

Just as the knife's blade bit slightly into my… well Mai's flesh my rescuers arrived. Finally. Dean kicked open the door and every one started chanting stuff at once while Sam and Dean shot salt at the damn spirits.

As the ghosts where pushed away by on onslaught of attacks I slid to the floor. I was thankful to no longer have a knife pressed against my throat and the relief made my knees a little weak. Sam and Dean rushed over to where I sat on the ice cold ground.

"Sabina, are you alright?" Sam asked. I really wanted to hit him. Dean looked just as concerned as Sam did.

"Took you long enough! What? Did you take your dear sweet time getting here? Stop and get a burger or something?" I snapped a them with a slight smile on my face.

"Yep she's fine." Dean muttered. I couldn't help notice the relief that flashed in Naru's eyes. I really was getting to the guy.

"And what about you Naru?! I thought you were a fuc.." at the glare from Sam I changed my wording. "A fudging genius! Why did I have to go and show you the way to find me!?" A glare graced Naru's adorable face. "Stupid Genius." I muttered before staggering to my feet.

"Lets get out of here before she comes back." Dean suggested. "I've learned never to deal with a PMSing girl and that's what this chick seems to be doing." he said as he led the way out.

"You only know about PMSing because you do it so much." I muttered, receiving a glare from Dean and a laugh from Sam and Bou-chan. It was good to be back with people.

It was even better to be in the relative niceness of the base. I grinned and flopped down on the nearest couch before turning my attention to Mai. "Mai, I want my body back." I muttered, half in a state of bliss. My butt was finally sitting on something soft and not ice cold!

Mai nodded at me and I closed my eyes, popping into Gene's place. Which happened to be the hotel in the other dimension at the moment. Gene sat on a couch not three inches from where I popped in but alas he didn't notice me. I had to change that.

"GENE!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He jumped out of his skin and fell of the couch. I laughed.

"Why did you have to do that?" He complained, getting up. It wasn't the first time I had done that. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Because it was fun. DUH!" It was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Right. Of course." He grumbled, glaring at me.

"Oh don't be a poor sport. Anyway, I need you to call Mai. We need our bodies back." I informed him, sitting down in the seat he had just vacated.

"Fine." He muttered before getting to calling Mai.


	12. Research

**_~~I hope everyone enjoys this. I'm sorry there isn't more action and its not longer. I was gonna write more but I ended up spending 2.5 hours in the hospital with my roommate. Please Read and Review. Enjoy!!~~_**

"Geney! What taking so long!? Come on, any day now. I'm getting old." I whined from my spot on the couch. I wasn't really in any hurry but it was really fun to annoy Gene. Almost as fun as annoying his brother. He turned a glare at me, his blue eyes glinting with amusement though. Yeah, he totally loved me.

I grinned at him when Mai popped into the plane with us. "YAY, Mai is here! PARTY!!" I concentrated really hard for a second as the two of them stared at me with strange looks on their faces. That is until party hats appeared out of nowhere. A pink one landed on Mai's head, a blue one landed on Gene's face, and a black one landed on my head.

"What the heck?" Gene asked as he took his hat off of his face.

I put on a pitiful, kicked puppy face. "You didn't like the hat? I thought you would but you didn't. I'm such a failure." I started sobbing with my hands covering my face as I faked cried.

I heard Mai reprimand Gene, which almost caused me to laugh. "You jerk. She was just trying to have fun." I loved Mai. She was awesome, helping me out without even knowing she was.

"Sabina, I'm sorry. I love the hat. It's really cool." Gene apologized, resting his hand on my shoulder. He actually sounded sincere so I looked at him with a big grin on my face, my eye devoid of any sign of tears.

"Good. Not liking the hat was impolite, jerk." With that I gave him a hug and disappeared back into my body.

I sat up from my slumped position on the couch before looking around. The base was almost empty except for Naru, Lin-san, and Masako. They were all busy, Lin and Naru watching the monitors and Masako trying to win the heart of the oblivious Naru. They didn't even notice I was out of Gene-land.

I grinned evilly before I stood up and crept out of the room towards the library. I wanted to find out more about the Evil emanating, life taking, blood drinking, Got-up-on-the-wrong-side-of-the-coffin chick who almost killed me. I wanted revenge. I was in no way gonna sit back and let her get away with putting me in a freaking WHITE dress, keeping me locked in a room that smelled of blood with her two goons for over two hours, and then holding a knife to my, actually Mai's neck. I was going to get her.

And the only way to do that was to do it on my own because there was no way in the world, not even with all the bribery, begging, and blackmail in the world that my brothers would let me go after her with them. They would want to lock me in the base, safely out of the way from anything remotely dangerous.

I grinned when I got to the library before entering it and locking the door behind me. I did know that locking my self in the library, where the secret door was, was a really dumb idea but it was the only way really. Well that or threatening to go off and bait the ghost out of hiding if they didn't let me join in the hunt but that one just might end up with me locked in a closet somewhere, gagged and hogtied.

I sat down with a pile of books from the stack that Gene had showed Mai and me at our first meeting and I had been sitting there for almost an hour when I found something. The woman's name was Hisa Yamamoto, she was an heiress to a very wealthy family and because of that wealth she believed she should be entitled to anything and everything she wanted. And what she wanted was to be young and beautiful forever.

"Well I guess she got her wish in a way. Stupid, arrogant, rich girl." I muttered as I flipped a few pages farther in the text, trying to find out who her goons were. They were two of her suitors who were madly in love with her and before she was killed, they died in a duel over her hand in marriage. "Poor suckers, never realized she didn't love either of them."

It was then that I realized that it was getting light outside, I had spent the whole night with my nose buried in the book. Nothing really strange there, but no one even realized I was, fake sob, missing. Yay! Then again everyone was probably, what was that word for that thing where a person closed their eyes and went off to lala land.. Oh yeah, sleeping.

I sighed, deciding I might as well get back before my brothers noticed I was missing. If they ever noticed the fecal matter would hit the rotary oscillator. Or they would simply blow up at me and hand cuff me to them so I could never leave their side again. So with that happy thought I crept my way back towards the base.

I had almost made it to, my destination was RIGHT THERE when it all blew up in my face. Naru chose that moment to exit the base.

He looked at me with his surprised face, eyebrow arched in question as he saw me ninjaing it down the hallway. "Should you really be wondering around on your own?" he asked quietly.

"I wasn't wondering around. I was sneaking around behind everyone's back to do research on the evil, psycho lady and her two stooges." I said it calmly with out looking guilty in the slightest.

Naru almost turned to walk away, accepting my answer without actually thinking about it. Almost. "You know you shouldn't have been doing that! You could have been taken again! You could have at least gotten someone to go with you!" He yelled at me. I glanced around quickly in panic before grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the library, away from the rest of the team. He followed me willingly enough, probably still fuming over the fact that I had managed to sneak out of the base when he was there.

I didn't really notice the fuming of Naru though, my thoughts were focused on the warmth of his hand in mine, having slid my grip down to hold onto his hand.

I pulled him into the library quickly behind me before shutting the door. I turned on him angrily, trying to push down how I was really feeling, like I had eaten a bucket full of butterflies. "Are you trying to get us both killed!!??" I yelled at him. "If my brothers found out they would not only kill me but kill you too because you let me sneak out! Goddess! Thing you stupid, narcissistic SCIENTIST!!"

His eyes narrowed as I yelled at him. He looked to be barely controlling his anger at me. "Why didn't you just think to ask someone to go with you!? Or is that too complicated for your simple brain to process!?" He yelled back, not completely able to keep his anger under control.

"Try to process this you idiot scientist, if I had asked I wouldn't have been able to go! I had just been kidnapped and almost killed by a psychotic ghost, do you honestly think that anyone would really want to have the responsibility of watching me outside of the safety of the base!?" then I paused, my eyes stinging a bit from all the emotions I was feeling. "All I wanted to do was help and I knew no one would let me if they found out." I finished, slightly defeated. I don't know what got into me as my eyes filled with tears. I looked away, praying that Naru wouldn't notice. I supposed that's like asking water not to be wet, he noticed.

He looked surprised at the tears in my eyes, and worried. But then again it could just have been my imagination. "Sabina.." He was at a loss for something to say.

But before he could think of something to say to me I cut him off. "I did find out something about the ghost, Miss Personality and her two henchmen." So I told Naru what all I found about Hisa. And then I dropped the bomb shell. "Oh and did I mention she practiced the demonic arts?" I threw it out there like it was nothing of importance yet that was one of the things that made her so much more dangerous that regular ectoplasm oozing ghosts.

Naru seemed to be taking it all in before he turned to me and said, "We're going back to base. We need to tell everyone what else…" He paused, looking at me. "We've learned." With that he turned to lead the way back to the base.

"Thank you, Naru." I said, smiling. When he just grunted though I got mad. Smacking him on the back of the head I snarled, "The correct reply is either you're welcome or No Problem. It is not a grunt like a fudging caveman!" Naru looked at me, irritated again. I don't know why, I'm just trying to be a good person and teach him proper etiquette and maybe make him a wee bit dumber by smacking him in the head a couple times.

"…." He glared at me for smacking him on the back of the head. I did it again.

"Say you're welcome!" and then I got a wonderful idea. A wonderful, evil idea. "If you don't I will tell my brothers that you left me alone in the library, the place where I was taken from to begin with. They would kill you!" I looked at him evilly and he actually looked a wee bit scared, just a tiny bit but it was still there. Score one for Sabina!!

"You're welcome Sabina." He grumbled, irritated. I grinned happily before we entered the base, completely oblivious to the small smile that graced his lips.


	13. Rest

_**Sorry this is so short and that it took me forever to update. I promis that I will update again soon.**_

***********Mai's POV *********************

After Sabina and I switched are bodies back I couldn't help feeling extremely grateful of it. I relaxed into my skin, happy to be back in it. It had been extremely weird to be looking at myself with a different personality, it couldn't have been much less strange for everyone else.

I looked around as I realized that I wasn't in the base on the couch where I had originally fallen into the 'Gene-sleep'. Instead I was in one of the rooms along with Masako and Ayako. They were both sound asleep which told me it was late and I knew I should go back to sleep, Naru wouldn't like me sleeping on the job tomorrow unless it's a 'Gene-sleep'. I couldn't though, fear of the lady who had almost killed Sabina kept me from falling back to sleep.

Even though Sabina and I had been taken while with people I couldn't help think I would be better off with people, specifically Lin-san. With that decided I snuck quietly out of the room and headed towards the base in hopes that Lin-san was there.

The base was empty except for Lin-san and Naru. I knew that Sam and Dean had found a room to occupy till the case was done seeing how their sister was almost killed. Sabina was probably with them. Naru's attention was completely focused on the monitor in front of him while Lin-san's went back and forth between his computer and the monitor in front of him.

I pulled a chair up right next to Lin-san without disturbing him too much. He glanced at me as I settled in next to him before turning his attention back to the monitor. "I can't go back to sleep. Do you mind if I hang out here with you?" I asked shyly. I glanced down at my hands in my lap and hoped he didn't see the red tinge to my face in the dark room.

Lin-san nodded and went back to his work as if I wasn't there. It hurt but I also knew that was how he was, no matter what he felt about someone he tends to be very closed-lipped about his feelings. I don't blame him though, I couldn't. I hadn't exactly been open about my feelings for him.

I don't know how much time had passed while I sat there thinking about my feelings and Lin-san continued his work. All I knew was I started feeling extremely tired and without thinking I leaned against Lin-san's shoulder. When he didn't push me away I relaxed into him, the peace he offered finally allowed me to go to sleep. What I didn't know is that as I closed my eyes and fell asleep Lin-san looked gently down at me with a small smile on his face.

I didn't awaken again until the sun was rising and the other members of SPR were joining us in the base. It was their arrival that woke me from my comfortable sleep. My chair was closer to Lin-san's then when I went to sleep and he had his arm snuggly around my waist with my head resting against his shoulder.

As everyone slowly entered the room to begin the days work I looked up at Lin-san and smiled. "Good morning Lin-san." I sat up, reluctantly pulling away from him. "Did you sleep any last night?" I stood up, stretching as I waited for his answer.

He nodded his head as he watched everyone begin their normal routines and I decided it was time to begin mine. It would probably be in my best interest to start the tea for Naru before he arrived to demand it.

**************************************Author's POV*********************************

Sabina and Naru arrived at the base at the same time Sam and Dean did. Sabina burst into the room first, a grin on her face as she dragged a reluctant Naru in behind her. Sam and Dean followed behind, both with smiles on their faces as they watched their sister in amusement.

"Bina, you are a nut. I just wanted you to know that. I love you but you are a nut." Dean told Sabina, a shit eater grin on his face.

She turned to her siblings with a grin. "Of course you do. That's what I pay you for isn't it? If you didn't love me then I would have to find someone else to be my brother. Heck, if you didn't I'd hire Naru to be my brother! You love me don't you Naru?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes that would do Sam proud.

Naru looked at her with a carefully blank expression before turning away. Before he could even take a step away though Sabina hugged him like one hockey player does another one. Naru stumbled forward under the force of her attack while everyone else watched, amused, as their boss was attacked. "YOU DO LOVE ME! YOU DO! YOU REALLY DO!" she yelled, giggling before pulling away and instantly becoming serious. "Naru, this is no time to goof off. We have a ghost to bust!"


End file.
